kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Area-Patch
Ein Area Patch (Area = Zone und Patch = Flicken, also sozusagen ein Zonenflicken) ist ein Item in dem Spiel Kirby's Epic Yarn. Diese kann man erhalten, indem man ein Level beendet. Sie können nur in ihrer Welt verwendet werden (ein Area Patch aus Grass Land kann nur in Grass Land verwendet werden). Die Area Patchs werden etwas in der Welt verursachen und damit neue Levels freischalten. Liste von Area Patches Grasland *Schmetterlingsflicken - schaltet Flower Fields frei **Zwei Schmetterlinge entstehen aus dem Flicken und landen auf einer Gruppe von großen Blumen. Die Pflanzen blühen spektakulär als die Insekten um sie herum fliegen und öffnen den Pfad zu diesem Level. *Weckersflicken - öffnet Rainbow Falls **Ein Wecker erscheint unterirdisch direkt neben einem schlafenden Bären. Dann geht der Wecker an und weckt den Bären langsam auf.. Als der Bär aufsteht, streckt er sich und gähnt, wodurch das Land über ihm steigt und den Pfad zu diesem Level öffnet. Er geht dann wieder schlafen. *Bohnenflicken - öffnet Big-Bean Vine **Eine Bohne wird gepflanzt. Ein Bohnenstengel wächst und öffnet den Pfad zu diesem Level. *Gießkannenflicken - öffnet Fangora Boss Battle **Eine Gießkanne gießt den Boden neben dem Bohnenstengel, wobei der Bohnenstengel weiter wächst und den Pfad zu Fangora öffnet. *Maulwurfsflicken - öffnet Mole Hole **Ein Maulwurf gräbt sich durch den Boden unter diesem Level, worurch er sinkt und man in das Level kommt. *Knallkörpersflicken - öffnet Weird Woods **The firecracker appears next to a sleeping owl. It suddenly goes off, startling the bird awake and causing it to fly away. The owl's perch unrolls, revealing a night-time scene that allows access to the final level of Grass Land. Hot Land *Genie Patch - opens Lava Landing **A magic lamp appears on the ground, causing a genie to come out of it. This genie then inhales deeply and blows air at the rolled-up rug area ahead, opening up more of the map. *Boxing Bell Patch - opens Cool Cave **The boxing bell rings, which summons a large boxing genie to drop in and punch the last remaining part of the rolled-up rug, unveiling more of the area. *Torch Patch - opens Dino Jungle **A torch lights itself on a set of logs, causing a fire which cooks the chunk of meat above. A large, sauropod-like dinosaur appears from the cave and notices the hunk of meat. It then proceeds to take a bite out of and eat it whole and leaving the bone, opening the way to this level. *Pepper Patch - opens Hot Wings Boss Battle **The volcano in the center of the map is exposed to a hot pepper, which causes it to erupt intensely. Lava fills the symbol in the background and causes clouds to appear, opening the way to Hot Wings. *Hourglass Patch - opens Temperamentstempel **A square-like shape appears over a transparent pyramid in the background, and then it switches itself around to form an hourglass, which fills itself up from the bottom. It then turns itself upside-down, causing the sand to fill up said pyramid, opening the way to this level. *Candle Patch - opens Dusk Dunes **The candle lights a fuse beneath a dark city. A series of fireworks goes off, causing the clouds around the city to move away, and opening up the next level. Treat Land *Hammer Patch - opens Mushroom Run ** A large hammer smashes the ground, causing large mushrooms to pop up. Mushroom Run is now accessible. *Cake Patch - opens Sweets Park **A large cake falls from the sky, opening the path to Sweets Park. *Candy Patch - opens Melody Town **The new patch causes a piano-themed layer of cake to pop up above the first layer. The piano emits two streams of music notes and opens up the next level. *Air Pump Patch - opens Squashini Boss Battle ** The air pump will inflate a pumpkin-shaped balloon near Toy Tracks' door. Once fully inflated, the balloon floats high in the sky, allowing access to Squashini. *Cookie Patch - opens Cocoa Station **Yet another layer of cake is added above the piano, opening the door to Treat Land's first bonus level. *Chocolate Patch - opens Dark Manor **As a final touch to the massive cake, an ominous chocolate manor emerges from the very top, allowing access to the next bonus level. Water Land *Whistle Patch - opens Blub-Blub Ocean ** A whistle will be blown, surprising the fishes that block the way to Blub Blub Ocean and making them to move away, giving Kirby access to Blub Blub Ocean. *Hoop Patch - opens Secret Island ** A red and white colored hoop will appear on the sea. After that a dolphin, an orca, and a blue whale will try to hop through it. The whale then decide to stay at the surface and spout water, allowing Kirby to enter Secret Island. *Heart Patch - opens Deep-Dive Deep ** A female angler will appear and kiss the big, male angler on the light. The male angler lights up,remoning the darkness around i,t opening the way to Deep-Dive Deep. *Octopus Nook Patch - opens Capamari Boss Battle ** A large jar will appear next to Capamari's door. The octopus lying in front of the door will enter the jar instead, allowing Kirby to battle Capamari *Treasure Map Patch - opens Boom Boatyard ** Treasure appears beneath Secret Island, causing a pirate ship to pull up next to the island. Kirby can then climb aboard and enter Boom Boatyard. *Wrench Patch - opens Fossil Reef ** Tools appear and fix a broken submarine, which immediately sails away and leaves Fossil Reef available to play. Snow Land *Mitten Patch - opens Cozy Cabin ** A mitten appears, taking the yarn from the big snowman's hat to make a cabin that looks identical with the mitten itself. Cozy Cabin will become available. *Spool Patch opens Mt. Slide ** A huge spool appear right next to the snowman and takes some of the yarn from the big snowman's body. The spool then stitches the nearby mountain and completing Mt. Slide. After that, Kirby can go to the mountain to continue his journey. *Snowflake Patch - opens Frosty Wheel ** A huge snowflake appear and take even more yarn from the big snowman's body. The snowflake will spin around, making a giant snowflake wheel. Once it's done, the wheel will slow down, allowing Kirby to reach Frosty Wheel. *Diamond Dust Patch - opens King Dedede Boss Battle ** Diamond dust appears, along with a strong wind. The wind will blow the remaining yarn from the snowman and create an aurora with it, leaving a small snowman dressed in a crown and cloak. When the aurora is finished, a door will open, allowing Kirby to challenge King Dedede. *Penguin Patch - opens Frigid Fjords ** Four penguins appear and belly slide along the way. When they're belly sliding, they will knock out ice pillars and allowing Kirby to visit Frigid Fjords. *Holiday Gift Patch - opens Evergreen Lift ** Confetti, fireworks, presents, and trumpet sounds will play just like when it's Christmas. The pine trees suddenly light up, giving Kirby access to Evergreen Lift. Space Land *Plug Patch - opens Tube Town **A plug and wire extend from the massive television on the right of the world. The screen lights up, allowing Kirby to reach Tube Town. *Radio Wave Patch - opens Mysterious UFO **A satellite sends some sonar waves into space. UFO's come all of a sudden, unlocking Mysterious UFO. *Twinkling Star Patch - opens Stellar Way *Switch Patch - opens Meta Knight Boss Battle *Satellite Patch - opens Moon Base **A satellite on a moon wrapped with yarn rolls up the yarn, revealing Moon Base. *Shooting Star Patch - opens Outer Rings **A bear-like thing is hula hooping on a planet that resembles Saturn. The patch causes stars to shoot down and bonk the thing on the head, opening Outer Rings. Dream Land *Crank Handle Patch - opens Tempest Towers **A Waddle Dee comes with a crank and unrolls a roll of cloth, revealing the entrance to Tempest Towers. *Pinwheel Patch - opens Cloud Palace **A Waddle Dee comes peacefully floating by with a pinwheel. A storm suddenly appears and blows the Waddle Dee around and away, revealing the way to Cloud Palace. *Boxing Glove Patch - opens Castle Dedede **Castle Dedede suddenly grows arms and punches the ground, creating stars to serve as stairs to the castle. *Bells of Joy Patch - opens Yin-Yarn Boss Battle **The bells appear in the center of the map and begin to ring, but suddenly, an infuriated Yin-Yarn appears and trashes them. He then drifts off into the portal which leads to the final battle. *Baseball Bat Patch - opens Meta Melon Isle **A Waddle Dee comes with a baseball bat and hits a watermelon with the bat. It then tries to walk on the melon, only to fall off and open a door. The door then grants access to Meta Melon Isle. *Galaxia Sword Patch - opens Battleship Halberd **Galaxia appears and cuts some clouds, revealing the Battleship Halberd.